


you're my happy place

by Owlmelette



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Dude i die for this ship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlmelette/pseuds/Owlmelette
Summary: Post-war setting where One is very much alive and exhausted.





	you're my happy place

**Author's Note:**

> Dundundundunnnn I was tryna write something else but this popped in my head. I think I went a little OOC but I still hope ya'll enjoy.

It's quiet. It always has been since the war. It always has been since One has met Adam; only the nightmares would stir their peace. Setrakus Ra is gone and Lorien is Earth. Or Earth is Lorien. Whatever. She's tried to stop caring.

"We need to go back," Adam shakes her awake one morning.

"I don't want to," One curls into herself and tries to go back to sleep. She hears him sigh and remembers how their dynamic was very different last year. She's never been one to run away. But that was last year and things can change over time. She didn't want to see his disappointed grimace. "Go, if you want to. But I'm not going."

She's not the only one exhausted and Adam knows that, but he's never been one to give up hope on his family ("You're lucky you even have one"). John's the forerunner of this whole post-war rehabilitation partnership program with the humans and he's tried to keep in contact. Adam was eager to help, of course, as were Sam and Nine.

He gets up to leave and stares at her for a moment, like he always does. One hates this set-up, this one-foot-in-sea-and-one-on-shore thing they got going because part of her knows that she's holding him back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Adam asks, finally.

"Oh, you know me so well," she answers but makes no move to get up. She loves the quiet now and she's determined to keep it that way.

"You don't want to help the human Garde?"

"We've been through this a million times, Adam. I'm not gonna say it again."

"Do you want me to stay?"

 _Please_. "Go, if you want to. But I'm not going," she pulls the blanket back over her and waits for him to leave.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay," Adam says after the silence stretches for too long.

It feels selfish, asking him to stay behind for her. She hears his footsteps nearing the bed and she briefly contemplates the responsibility they all were forced under. Save the race. Save Lorien. Save Earth. Which is now Lorien. She's tired of caring. But as Adam peels back the covers and she turns to see his ashen figure and dim eyes, she remembers why she still wants to care.

"It doesn't have to be today. I'm sorry for asking so much of you when I should be thanking you for saving my sorry ass all those years ago. For having to save all our asses even when you didn't want to." Adam leans forward and kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, and her lips.

"Idiot," she breathes out. They're a team, she remembers. "Stay." It's quiet. She loves the quiet now but she knows she'll have to leave their safe haven later on. To help the cause. To help the rest of them heal. But she's sure she'll have Adam by her side when she’s ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys thinkkkk!


End file.
